Warriors of Two Worlds
by MetalJrock
Summary: Set after the fight against Lord Beerus, Goku finds himself in another world after Sonic misuses Chaos Control, opening a rift between their worlds. Now allied, the heroes of these two worlds must stop any foe that threatens Earth and Mobius.
1. Goku in a New World! Sonic's Fight!

_**Battle of Gods Saga**_

 _ **Goku in a New World! Sonic's Fight!**_

 _Space, Above Earth..._

Son Goku glared at his opponent, a red aura surrounding his body as he hovered over his planet, Earth. The Saiyan continued to scowl at the purple being in front of him, the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus. Goku changed his stance, getting into his familiar pose he used right before an intense battle.

Beerus smirked, putting his arms behind his back, "You have potential. I have to admit, you have put up quite a fight."

Goku responded, "You won't destroy Earth, Beerus!"

The God of Destruction looked at his opponent, "Oh, I will, Saiyan. I have found the battle I've seeked, but even you with all that power won't be able to defeat me in combat."

"Yes I will!" screamed Goku, lunging forward, his fist reared behind him. Beerus merely put an arm out, catching Goku's fist, surprising him as they collided. A ripple was seen as the two met, making its way across the solar system.

"Not bad, Saiyan. But it's not enough." Beerus mumbled, pushing Goku back with a mere shove. The Saiyan staggered in midair as he got his bearings. "It's a shame. I have quite enjoyed the food you have all given me." the God of Destruction lifted a finger, a giant orb of energy appearing over it.

Goku stretched his arms out, as he flew forward, but the strangest thing happened.

His god aura faded, turning him back into a normal Super Saiyan. Despite this supposed setback however, he continued unaware of the change and landed a punch to Beerus's face, actually making him falter slightly, delaying his destructive move. Goku moved his arm back, seeing a glare on the god's face. But the scowl turned into a confident smirk as Beerus spoke again.

"I should just stop now. Your form... It's gone." he revealed.

Goku's eyes widened as he looked down, seeing that the red glow surrounding him was gone. "Oh no!"

Beerus continued, "But I am impressed. Even with that setback you never faltered and continued your assault. I haven't seen anyone so determined to fight me in years." he complimented.

The Saiyan rubbed his back of his head bashfully, "Thanks. I always give it my all in a fight." Goku turned serious again, "But despite that, I will make sure you never destroy the planet."

"Too late." added Beerus, raising his finger once again. The orb continued to grow, eventually becoming as big as the planet it was aimed for. "I am sorry, but it is in my nature to do this. You should at least know it was nothing personal."

Goku grunted, cupping his hands to the side as he chanted something, blue energy seen between his fingers. **"Ka-"**

 **"-Me-"**

Beerus frowned, the orb continuing to grow as his power increased.

 **"-Ha-"**

Then, the God of Destruction lowered his finger, the powerful orb nearing the Earth. Goku's own abilitiy growing with each passing second.

 **"-Me-"**

Beerus chuckled, "Defiant till the end."

 **"-Ha!"**

Goku extended his arms, opening his palms to reveal a blue beam aimed at the orb. But it seeme Beerus's abilities greatly overpowered Goku's own as the orb merely absorbed the Saiyan's blast, continuing its move toward Earth. "No! I can't fail!" pleaded the Super Saiyan. Goku moved his arms upward, trying to hold up Beerus's powerful orb. "I can't... Give up now!"

The Saiyan held up Beerus's orb, keeping it from colliding with the planet below. "AAAHHHHH!" screamed Goku as he strained his limbs to save the planet. Pain coursed through his body, but like the battles before, he chose to ignore it and focus on the battle. "Grr..." grunted the Super Saiyan as he pushed further.

Beerus put his arms behind his back as he watched his opponent struggle to save the planet. But then, something strange happened, surprising even him, the God of Destruction. "What the-"

Goku vanished as well the orb he made, it disappearing while Goku vanished in a white light. Beerus hovered forward, wondering where it was the Saiyan God ended up. With a sigh, he crossed his arms, "Where the hell did he end up? I wasn't planning on disintegrating him with the attack."

* * *

 _Earth..._

High in the sky was a flying capsule. It was piloted by a turquoise hair-colored female. Bulma sighed, "Oh, I wish we could go further to see what was happening."

Gohan nodded, the young man replying, "Yeah. If I could, I would go up there to check on Dad at least."

Goten groaned, "Why did we do that ritual thing? I'm so tired."

"Yeah, me too!" Trunks whined.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, the gren Namekian crossing his arms, "The ritual was necessary, Goten, it's why we still have a planet to live on, remember?" he grumbled.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Goten.

Krillin rubbed his head as he looked at 18, "I dunno, 18. Should I go up there myself?"

The former android shook her head, a thin smile seen on her face. "Don't. Knowing Goku at this point, he should be almost done." she assured the Saiyan's oldest friend.

Outside, standing on topof the ship was another Saiyan, the prince of the fallen race. His spiky hair differed from Goku's and he wore armor based on his kind. Vegeta scowled, never turning his gaze from the sky, unable to sense the two gods. "Damn it, Kakarot." he muttered, almost clenching his fists. "What's going on up there?"

* * *

 _Mobius..._

High above the city of Central City, a strange ship covered the area in shadow, frightening the civilians below. As the people looked up, something appeared on the televisions, broadcasted for all to see. It was a round man wearing red and a bushy mustache. He had his hands behind his back and he cleared his throat.

"Greetings! As you all know, my name is Dr. Eggman! And... It's about time I succeed for once!" after Eggman said that, the citizens gasped at his declaration. "This city shall be the first to fall under my Eggman Empire and the first to join!"

Eggman raised a finger, "Some of you may be wondering how. But it's quite simple. Once I collect the Chaos Emeralds, I shall use their full power to fuel my new Death Egg and roboticize this world! In the meantime, my Egg Fleet will serve as an example of my reign, and this time he can stop me!"

Nearing the fleet, however, was a red plane. Standing on the wings was a familiar blue hedgehog. Sitting in the pilot's seat was a two-tailed fox, behind him a red echidna. Each of them scowled as they looked at the onslaught of robots approaching them.

Sonic crossed his arms, "Sounds like Eggman to announce his plan for the whole world to see, huh?" he jokingly asked.

"Yeah! Luckily we managed to find his Egg Fleet before any damage could be done." Tails noted.

Knuckles hummed, "It seems he's already aware. I see robots comin' right at us."

Sonic smirked, "Well bring it on! I can trash these things in my sleep. Full speed ahead Tails!"

The fox gave his friend a thumbs up, "You got it, Sonic!"

The hedgehog curled into a ball as he hopped off the Tornado, managing to use his Homing Attack to hit three turtle robots in a row before facing a Buzz Bomber, bouncing off of it in order to kick four flying Egg Pawns with a roundhouse kick. Sonic backflipped, landing back on the Tornado with little effort. "Nice, Sonic." complimented Knuckles, "Now how about we get onto the ship to trash some more robots?" he suggested to his two friends.

"Alright!" agreed Sonic. "Land the Tornado, Tails! We're takin' the fight right to Eggman!"

Tails nodded, pushing the lever of the plane so that he could aim himself for the central Egg Carrier. Eventually without a problem, Team Sonic landed on the Egg Carrier. "Okay, guys. Remember, we can't let Eggman have the emeralds. I'm gonna use 'em to trash the ship once we figure out his exact plan." Sonic said.

"And to make sure we destroy the Death Egg as well." Tails added.

Knuckles nodded, "Anything to stop Eggman."

"Let's do it!" said Sonic, hopping off the wings along with Tails and Knuckles. The three stood next to each other as Egg Pawns came from below the deck. "Tails. Knux," he called out, "Follow my lead!" the hedgehog ordered. The fox and echidna nodded as they watched Sonic begin to run.

Sonic's entire being was covered in a blue barrier, showing how fast he was going. He jumped in the air, divekicking a robot so hard it exploded before turning his attention to another Egg Pawn, driving his fist swiftly enough to go through it. Knuckles did the same to another pawn's head, knocking it off. Tails spun as he ran, using his namesakes to deflect the metallic beings. The fox took to the skies a second later, curling into a ball to drill through another Egg Pawn.

The hedgehog jumped up and roundhouse kicked a robot before finishing his combo with a middair Spin-Dash aided by Knuckles who threw his curled form like a bowling ball. Knuckles laughed as Sonic leaped back next to him and Tails.

Tails pushed forward as Knuckles swiped away any robots coming after them. The fox kicked an Egg Pawn as it came toward him, allowing Sonic to punch it away while he ran. The blue blur grabbed his friends' hands as they zipped by the robots, making each of them blow up as they passed by.

Sonic then stopped, letting go of Tails and Knuckles. The three looked up to see a door open. Seeing no other option, Sonic spoke, "Okay, I guess Egghead wants us to go in."

"Seems that way. Those robots were too easy to smash." Knuckles bragged.

"We should still be careful." Tails warned, "This could be a trap."

The hedgehog sighed, "It always is."

Without any interruption, Team Sonic stepped forward, finding themselves in a laboratory with seven capsules and a bunch of computer monitors, "Welcome, heroes!" shouted Eggman, descending on his Egg-Mobile. "I see you made it!"

"Enough with the chit-chat, Eggman!" Sonic yelled, "What's your game, this time?"

Eggman pointed a finger at himself, "My game? What I wanted to do before you got in my way! Turn Mobius into my Eggman Empire, of course! Now, hand me the emeralds!" he commanded.

"As it we'll do that!" Tails yelled.

"That wasn't a suggestion, fox!" Eggman revealed.

Suddenly, a barrier trapped the three. Knuckles tried to punch his way out, but the energy proved too strong for him. "Dang it! What did you do?!" the echidna asked.

"I created a barrier from artificial Chaos Energy. Using it, I can take the emeralds away from you like this!" a magnetic force took the seven Chaos Emeralds away from Sonic's possession after Eggman announced that, surprising them.

"No!" yelled Sonic.

Eggman laughed, "Yes! Now I can finally relaunch the Deathh Egg! And you three can't do anything about it! I must thank you for bringing the emeralds right to me!"

Knuckles closed his eyes, "There's gotta be a way out... Sonic." he said to the hedgeog, "Can't you use Chaos Control to get us out of here before he does that?"

"I dunno, Knux. I've never actually used Chaos Control like Shadow before. I know I absorbed some energy from the emeralds on the way here, but it seems too risky." admitted Sonic with a sigh.

Tails looked up at Eggman, "We're out of options, Sonic! It should be safe to do that!"

Grunting, Sonic focused his energy and yelled, **"CHAOS CONTROL!"**

A white light allowed the trio to disappear. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles reappeared out of the barrier next to Eggman a second later, "Yo, Egghead! It's over!"

Eggman gasped, "How did you-?"

The emeralds then began to glow as they began to circle around, but not near Sonic, leaving him confused. "That's not normal. The emeralds never did that before..."

"You used Chaos Control without the emeralds, didn't you!?" growled the scientist.

"Yeah. It was the only way out of your stupid trap!" Knuckles grunted back.

Eggman continued to talk, "You fools! The Chaos Emeralds are having a negative reaction to you mishandling the energy! Now anything can happen because of you! It's energy is being released now and we will soon see the results!"

Tails gulped, "That's not good."

A small vortex opened up and something appeared within the wormhole. A man fell out, him screaming as he crashed on the floor. He rubbed his head as he got to a knee, "Oh man, that was brutal..." he sighed, dusting off his orange gi. His eyes widened at the sight of Team Sonic and Eggman, who looked just as confused as he did.

"Uh, hi." greeted the figure.

"This wasn't what I was expecting." admitted Sonic, grabbing the emeralds while Eggman was distracted.

"Who are you?" asked Knuckles.

The figure rubbed his spiky hair as he introduced himself, "My name is Son Goku. Can anyone explain what's happening? Did I die in my fight? Am I back in the afterlife? It's alot more different than I remember." he chuckled.

"What?" Tails blurted out.

"Well, Goku, i'm Sonic, that's Tails, and the red guy is Knuckles." Sonic introduced, "We're kinda in the middle of something right now, so we can get explanations later."

"Alright then." Goku replied, "What's happening anyway?"

"Your destruction!" shouted Eggman, pressing a button. In the blink of an eye, something tackled Sonic, surprising his friends and Goku, who turned their heads. "Now, I shall leave you to attend to my greatest creation. Till we meet again, Sonic!"

Sonic grunted, picking himself up as he kicked the figure down. "We're doing this dance again, Metal Sonic?" he asked the blue robot that looked like him. Metal Sonic beeped in response.

Goku sighed, _'Well, this is new. I can sense power in that robot, but nothing I can't handle.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, everyone. This was an idea that's been in my head for a while now. Sonic/DBZ is kinda predictable I'll admit, but I have a lot in store for this series.**

 **It's set near the end of the Battle of Gods arc in Dragon Ball Super and will change course after that. This saga is mainly to introduce both worlds and how everything will play out.**

 **To anyone wondering and actually reading it, since it's been a long while, Web of Chaos is still going, I just need time to write out the next chapter. But I will do my best to get these two stories going. I'm not giving up on that series until it ends.**


	2. Sonic and Goku Meet! The Great Escape!

**_Battle of Gods Saga_**

 ** _Sonic and Goku Meet! The Great Escape!_**

Sonic growled, kicking away Metal Sonic as the robot tried to tackle him. The hedgehog snarled, "That trick ain't gonna work on me again, Chrome Dome!"

Metal Sonic activated his turbines and charged after Sonic, the hero performing a roundhouse kick to knock him into a wall as he neared him again. "What did I just tell ya?" he asked the robot, him beeping again in response.

Goku scratched his head, "What's happening right now? Who is that exactly?"

Tails replied, "Metal Sonic is a robot that can match Sonic in speed and strength." he explained. Then, the sound of clanging was heard, alterting Tails and Knuckles that backup was coming for them despite Eggman's leave. "More Egg Pawns are coming this way, we need to shut down this ship soon."

"Leave the bots to me, Tails." Knuckles declared, smashing his spiky fists together. The fox nodded and ran to a computer, "Hey, Goku. Wanna lend me a hand?"

Goku smirked, "Yeah! I hope these robots are strong!"

Knuckles smirked as well, "We'll see."

Egg Pawns ran into the room, most of them holsing various weapons: blasters, lances, swords, shields and the like. With a roar, Knuckles jumped, smashing his knuckles into the head of the robot standing in front making it explode. He jumped again, pumching through the torso of another, it repeating the first's actions. Knuckles then yanked the shield off another robot, leaving it defenseless for a combo delivered by the echidna once again.

Goku decided to speak, "What's going on exactly? Who was that bald guy and why are there robots?"

"Doctor Eggman's plotting to turn the entire world into robots! This is merely a fraction of his army!" Knuckles explained. "We have to destroy the ship to ensure he doesn't succeed in ruling the city! We don't know you, but are you willing to help us?"

"Yeah, how can we trust you anyway?" Tails asked.

Goku frowned, rubbing his neck, "Truth be told, all this is new to me. I think I'm in some kind of other world... But don't worry, I'm not one to let the world get destroyed. I think I can help you all with... whatever it is that's happening."

The Saiyan cracked his knuckles, then he vanished, surprising the echidna. Suddenly, he reappeared next to Knuckles, driving his fist through a robot, blowing it up in the process. Goku blinked, "Huh. It's been a while since a robot went down that easily." he admitted to himself, looking at his hand.

"How did you d-do that?" Knuckles studdered.

Goku shrugged, " _Instant Transmission_? I learned that a long time ago. You don't know it?"

"We have Chaos Control, which works only when the person has Chaos Energy." Tails explained, still typing away at the keyboard of the central computer.

" _Chaos Energy_?" Goku repeated, destroying the remainder of the robots with a charged ki blast, creating a domino effect where the Egg Pawns exploded one after another. "I can harness _ki_ if that counts for something in this case."

"Well, I've never heard of ki." Knuckles admitted, driving his fist into the shoulder pad of another Egg Pawn, movng his hand upward to punch its head in. "Y'know what? Explain later. You should go help Sonic. Wherever he's at."

Goku nodded, "Right." he stood still for a second, but a thought popped in his head. "Crud... I can't sense his ki. I'm going to have to find him the long way. I'll be right back!" with that said, he hovered, surprising the fox and echidna. He then flew off, a barrier surrounding his body as he zipped across the lab.

"What the heck just happened?" Tails asked with a blank stare.

Knuckles blinked, "...No clue. But he seems to be on our side at least. So I'm not complaining.

* * *

Sonic turned his head to see his metallic rival chasing him, his jet turbine near full-speed as they ran through the hallways. "Alright, Metal. I admit... It's been a while. But I don't think you have what it takes to catch up to me!" he taunted, his feet spinning in a figure eight motion as he moved his arms behind his back. "So... Got anything evil to say to me in response, tin can?"

Metal beeped in response, Sonic giving him a blank stare in response, "I'm just gonna pretend I understand ya, Metal." he skidded to a halt at last, facing the robot. The hedgehog cracked his knuckles as he gave him a confident smirk. "So, how about we settle this?" he suggested to Metal Sonic while rubbing his nose in confidence, "The last Sonic standing will be the winner!"

The robot beeped again with a nod, prompting Sonic to respond, "What's that? There's not enough room for both of us and one of us have to go?" he asked.

With another nod from Metal Sonic, the hedgehog chuckled, "Well... I agree!"

The two dashed, head first as barriers of blue and purple neared each other until they collided. Sonic gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep himself moving with the metal being pushing against him, "You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not gonna help you since I know everything you're going to do! _Strange isn't it_?" he taunted Metal before spinning his feet faster. "Grr!"

The two hopped, Sonic jumping off a wall, driving his feet into Metal's back while he looked for the hedgehog. The two slid on the floor for a bit before Metal flipped him off. Sonic yelped in surprise as he managed to land on one knee, snapping his head upward to face his robotic doppelganger.

"Not bad, Metal. Not bad." Sonic complimented.

Metal Sonic responded by lunging after Sonic, the hedgehog taking a metal leg to the face, making his head collide with a wall, making him groan in pain. "Holy crud. You're packin' a punch there, I may have to push myself farther this time."

The hedgehog stood back up, curling into a ball and launching Metal Sonic with a well-paced Spin-Dash. Metal Sonic got his bearings in midair and pushed himself forward, his thrusters humming on his back as he did so. The robot beeped and made noises as he neared the hedgehog. Sonic saw the attack coming, swerved to the side and roundhouse-kicked Metal Sonic in the back of the head, making him tumble on the ground.

Shaking his head, Metal Sonic clenched his fists and pushed himself toward Sonic. The hedgehog felt the force of a metallic right hook delivered by the robot. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, Sonic got his bearings and spoke, "Alright. No more fooling around this time!" he boasted.

The blue blur performed a Homing Attack, hitting Metal Sonic right in the torso before divekicking him, backflipping in the air in order to land perfectly. Metal responded by driving his elbow into Sonic's chest, stunning him for a moment. Sonic held his chest as he gasped for air, his body heaving as he collapsed onto a knee, one hand placed firmly on the ground.

Sonic closed his eyes, focusing his breathing, but Metal Sonic reared his fist back, punching him in the head again, slamming the hedgehog onto the ground. Sonic tumbled onto his stomach, but he finally got a second wind as Metal prepared another attack. Without thinking, the blue blur curled into a ball and hit Metal Sonic with a charged Spin-Dash attack before standing back up and punching him with a right jab.

Metal Sonic's head snapped upward as a response, and while he was in that state, Sonic knelt down, readying a boost. In the blink of an eye, Sonic zipped past Metal, his speed barrier dealing damage to the blue robot. Getting back, Metal Sonic countered Sonic's attack with his own boost, charged from the energy contained within his system. "Alright, Chrome Dome. You really got an upgrade. But I'm still gonna trash ya like before!"

With a nod, Sonic zoomed toward his rival once more, his arms by his side. Sonic leaned forward, driving his fist onto Metal Sonic's body, adding onto it by jabbing his knee in the same spot. Metal countered by grabbing Sonic by the throat, throwing him across the hall. The hedgehog grunted as he landed on the floor painfully. He clenched a fist as he readied another attack, but something else made him stop.

The sound of an angry scream.

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Suddenly, Goku appeared, a small aura surrounding his now floating body. He smirked as he faced the blue robot. "So, you must be Metal Sonic. Unfortunately, I can't sense the ki of a robot, but you seem to put up a good fight judging by what you did to the blue guy, unlike those other robots." he admitted, getting into his familiar battle stance.

The Saiyan turned his head to the hedgehog, "Stay there, Sonic. I'll handle this robot."

"Wha-? You sure? Metal got one heck of an upgrade if he can go toe-to-toe with me."

Goku nodded, "I think I can take him. This will be a good fight."

Metal Sonic clenched his fists as he lunged after Goku, rearing an arm back to punch, but the Saiyan grabbed it easily without even taking a step. Goku looked at the arm with a confused look, "Huh. Guess you're weaker than the _Androids_." he noted. He saw sparks flying out of the blue robot as he tightened his grip.

The Saiyan saw Metal Sonic kick him, but this attack only made him flinch slightly, "I gotta admit, even I'm surprising myself right now." he said to Sonic.

Goku did an uppercut to Metal's head, making it snap upward. He held onto his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Metal limped back to hid feet as he charged an attack from his hands, a yellow ball of energy coming in Goku's direction.

Mirroring the robot's actions, Goku extended both of his hands, releasing a blue ki blast, damaging Metal Sonic even more. Seeing that the robot was heating up, Goku finished him off with a simple punch through his metallic chest. He removed his fist from the hole he made and watched as the robot's optics shut down and fell to the ground with a loud clanging sound.

Sonic panted, walking toward the Saiyan and defeated robot. "That was pretty cool. How did ya do that?" he asked.

"Lots of training." Goku answered.

The hedgehog grinned, "You gotta show me that at some point. Now, I would like an explanation as to you bein' here, but something tells me Tails is gonna set this ship to crash soon. So we gotta make like Eggman's hairline and _recede_!" he started running, with Goku flying behind him as fast as he could back to the control room.

Meanwhile, Knuckles panted, destroying the last Egg Pawn standing. Lowering his arms, he faced Tails, "Hey guys... How much longer until this thing goes kaboom?"

"I set it for five minutes. In that time we should be able to reach the Tornado and fly out of here." Tails answered, pointing back at the giant monitor.

Then, Sonic and Goku appeared. Knuckles spoke as fast as he could. "We gotta get out of here soon you two. This place is gonna crash in a few minutes."

Sonic gave his echidna friend a nod, "Got it. Hey, Goku. Think you can keep up with me?" he asked.

"I can try."

The hedgehog grabbed the fox's arm and sprinted off, leaving Goku to grab Knuckles. He flew off, surprising the echidna as the two trailed the blur. The navigated the hallways until they reached the doorway out, getting to the Tornado as fast as possible. Sonic set Tails and Knuckles onto the seat of the plane while he hopped on the wing like always. "Hey, Goku. You wanna ride?"

Goku raised a hand, "No thanks. I can fly." his feet were lifted off the ground again as he heard the plane's engine turn on. The plane began to move before ascending at last. The Saiyan followed the Tornado in the sky, seeing the Egg Carrier explode behind him. Goku wondered what it was that he just experienced.

* * *

 _Mystic Ruins..._

The Tornado and Goku landed within an empty field near a train station. The Mobians hopped out while Goku watched as they entered the small shack above the staircase. "Where are we?" asked the newcomer Saiyan, wandering around the cozy workshop owned by Tails.

"You're in my workshop, Goku." replied the fox. "This is where I go to work on my inventions and the plane."

Goku smiled, 'Kind of reminds me of Bulma... Oh crud! That reminds me!' his brain realized.

"So, Goku. What brought you to the Egg Carrier so suddenly?" wondered Sonic.

"I'm not even sure myself. One minute I was fighting the God of Destruction, Beerus, but then I somehow warped myself into your battle." explaines the Saiyan, "Now I have to figure out how to get back before Beerus destroys Earth."

"Did you say a God of Destruction wants to destroy your planet?" Knuckles questioned,

"Yeah."

Sonic put a finger on his muzzle, pondering. "Well, in that case we gotta get ya home as soon as possible. And then we'll help you fight this Beerus guy."

Goku stopped the hedgehog, 'Wait, what about that Eggman person you were stopping earlier?" he asked.

"He's probably hiding out for the time being." Tails elaborated, "We have the Chaos Emeralds anyway, so he really can't do much unless he steals them from us."

"I see... But before we worry about that and Beerus," Goku began to say, stepping outside, gesturing for Sonic to follow him. Tails and Knuckles watched as the heroes stood across from one another in the empty plain, the Saiyan crossing his arms, "I want you to show me how powerful you are." Sonic's eyes widened at that.

"Wait what?!" the hedgehog blurted out.

Goku got into a battle stance as he smirked, "I wanna see how strong you are. Don't hold back. I think the two of us should hone our skills before we even think about fighting Beerus!"

Sonic gave the Saiyan a grin, "Yeah. I think I can do that. You don't hold back either. I'm giving it everything I got!" he also got into a battle stance, ready to fight.


	3. Test of Worth! Training from Goku!

_**Battle of Gods Saga**_

 _ **Test of Worth! Training from Goku!**_

Goku yelled, reeling his right fist at Sonic, showing that the fight had begun. The blue blur's eyes widened at the sheer speed the Saiyan was travelling at, and due to his own, he swerved out of the way in time. He managed to land a swift punch to Goku's chest before taunting, "Hey, let me know if ya give up. I wouldn't want to rough you up too bad while we're training." he looked at his friendly opponent.

"I can handle a lot." Goku boasted.

The Saiyan disappeared, leaving Sonic to wonder where he suddenly went, _'Does he have superspeed like me? No... I would see him. He must have some kind of teleportation, like Chaos Control!'_ he realized, turning around, seeing Goku charging in from behind. In surprise, Sonic felt the force of Goku's right hand collide with his face, and he stumbled _across_ the small field.

"Oh, uh... Did I hit you too hard?" Goku asked worriedly.

Sonic chuckled, "Nah. I've dealt with worse. You usin' some form of Chaos Control there?"

"Nope! Instant Transmission!" Goku revealed.

Sonic held his hands in front of him, "You gotta teach me that move at some point."

"Maybe I will." Goku responded.

The hedgehog was the first to strike, hitting Goku in the gut before backflipping, kicking the Saiyan in the chin. "Huh. Looks like you took no damage from that attack."

"I've become stronger as I trained." Goku revealed.

"Yeah, but to barely move from my attacks? You gotta be a really powerful human." Sonic noted. "Either that, or I just gotta hit ya harder!"

Goku rubbed his head, before lunging after Sonic. The hedgehog curled into a ball, hitting Goku with a Spin-Dash, but he swiped the hedgehog away hard, making him uncurl involuntarily. "I'm not a human. I'm known as a _Saiyan_. And go right ahead!"

"A Saiyan? Never heard of 'em. What can ya tell us about them?" Sonic wondered, driving his leg into Goku's shin then having his knee collide with his chest, landing on the floor with one hand, flipping himself back on his feet.

Goku felt the force of Sonic's legs, making him stagger back slightly. In response, the Saiyan grabbed the hedgehog by the arm, spun him around and hit him with his knee in response. Sonic spat in pain as he fell to the ground. The hedgehog smirked as he stood up. Goku spoke, "I'm not too sure. You should ask Vegeta if you ever meet, he knows more about them than I do. I was sent to Earth as a baby so I don't remember a whole lot."

Sonic performed a Homing Attack, smacking Goku in the head, using it as a stepping stool to bounce off, the hedgehog using his hands to do the act. "I may meet him soon enough. We're going to your world to meet this Beerus person once the time comes. What's that guy's beef anyway?" he wondered.

Goku closed his eyes, and tried to track Sonic, who started to run around him in circles, _'I can't sense his ki... In fact, I'm sensing another form of energy in him. It's faint, but I think I can use it to my advantage now.'_ focusing his thoughts, he grabbed Sonic's arm again, stopping him in the middle of his run. "Got you."

"How?!" Sonic wondered.

"I can sense some form of energy within you. It's weak, but with enough training, I can probably show you how to use it." answered Goku, releasing his grip on the blue blur. "Anyway, Beerus is the God of Destruction. He wanted to fight me because of a dream he had, and I wanted to fight him because he's really strong! I fought him because he wanted to destroy Earth due to Buu not sharing his pudding, making him angry or something. I really wasn't around for all the details." he explained. "But next time we fight, I'll be ready!"

Sonic shrugged, before ducking down and tripping Goku with a sweep kick. "I've fought gods before. Though, I usually needed the Chaos Emeralds to help me get strong enough do that."

" _Chaos Emeralds_? That's what Eggman wanted right? What makes them so special? Are they like Dragon Balls?" Goku asked, striking Sonic's arm as he readied a punch.

Sonic flinched in pain as he answered, "I'll ask about that later. Chaos Emeralds are seven gems of infinite power. The user of all seven get said power. Even having one can give its wielder a power boost, albeit a small one."

A blur of punches in various directions were seen as Sonic and Goku pushed each other back during their friendly scuffle, "Wow. You're keeping up with me! This could actually be a challenge!" Goku complimented Sonic.

"Well, they don't call me the **Fastest Thing Alive** for nothing!" Sonic bragged. "Now, about those Dragon Balls?"

Goku held Sonic's fist in his palm, throwing down his hand as a result. "Dragon Balls are seven orbs that can grant the user almost any wish." he began, seeing Sonic block his own punch with his palm, "Well, almost because they can't do everything. There are certain limits I'm aware of though. I'll tell you later on."

Sonic gritted his teeth, "Last thing we need is for Eggman to hear about them... He has a desire for the Chaos Emeralds already!" he saw that Goku was going back, and bent down slightly, the alien screaming as he powered up slightly. Sonic tried to stop him, but the force of his aura pushed him back.

Goku jumped forward, ready to attack Sonic again, but Sonic ran to the side in time. "Not bad speed there, Goku. You give my title a run for its money. And I don't put that lightly." he admitted, hitting the Saiyan with a well-timed Homing Attack.

Rubbing his head, Goku then kicked Sonic into the air, flying after him. Sonic got his bearings, stretching both arms out, but the Saiyan shot out a small ki blast from his hands, surprising him. Without thinking, he deflected the projectile with a Spin-Dash before performing a Stomp Attack, knocking Goku back onto the ground hard, creating a small crater as a result.

Goku felt Sonic get off of him and the two stood across from one another, a determined look on their faces. The Saiyan knelt down, charging his ki once again. This time, Sonic curled into a ball, strange blue orbs of light surrounding his body as he charged his Spin-Dash. Once again, Goku hovered forward to Sonic, but now the hedgehog got into a runner's stance, **"Light-Speed Attack!"** he called out, pushing himself toward Goku, who was launched back by his Spin-Dash.

While they were in midair, Sonic and Goku continued to throw punches and kicks to each other. Sonic gave the Saiyan a right hook to his face, and Goku countered with a kick to the hedgehog's chest. Sonic crossed his arms over his face, blocking a punch from the Saiyan.

From their perspective, Tails and Knuckles watched the fight as best they could. The fox watching in amazement, "Wow! I can hardly keep up with them!"

"I can kind of. I can sense the chaos energy in Sonic. But Goku has some strange energy within him. I think he called it ki. But they're moving ridiculously fast." Knuckles replied.

Back to the fight, Sonic drove both of his feet into Goku's chest, slamming him into the ground. With a pant, Sonic began to slow down, the blue aura fading from him as he fell too. The Saiyan flew up but stopped charging or attacking. "I think we're done for today."

Sonic stretched his limbs, "Really? That was pretty fun. Did I do good for a fight against a Saiyan?"

The Saiyan nodded, "Yeah! Maybe we can train some more on my world and have an even better match! I even sensed some strange energy within you. It's not ki, like I can harness, but it's strange. Almost strange, not light or dark."

"Oh. You mean _Chaos Energy_? I use the emeralds once in a while. Maybe I absorbed some of the energy." Sonic suggested with a light shrug.

The two heroes walked back into the workshop, "So. You impressed with what ya saw?" Sonic asked his friends.

"Yeah!" cheered Tails, "The two of you were so cool!"

"Not bad fight, you two. Next time, you should let me join in." Knuckles demanded.

Goku nodded, "Sure! I can sense the same energy in you too! And you too!" he told Tails.

"Really? I never knew that." Tails said.

"It's very dormant. But you three have serious potential and become stronger than you already are." Goku complimented, "So, how are we going to find a way back to my world?"

"I'll join you, but I need to get back to guarding the Master Emerald for the time being, I'll catch up later on." Knuckles said, "Can you give me a flight back to Angel Island in the meantime, Tails?"

"Yeah. You coming, Sonic?" asked Tails.

Sonic raised a hand, "Sorry, pal. But I wanna introduce Goku to another friend of ours. Maybe he can help us in finding a way back to Goku's world and fight Beerus. I'll keep the emeralds with me this time just in case. But we'll meet up back here soon, alright?"

"Sure thing. C'mon, Knux." Tails said. The two got into the Tornado and flew off.

Sonic and Goku watched the plane fly off, "So, who else can help us in this world?"

"Another friend of mine. Another hedgehog who can be considered my equal, but he can actually harness chaos energy better than I can. He can help fight Beerus later on." Sonic revealed.

"Alright!" said Goku.

* * *

 _Earth..._

"Where the heck is Dad?" asked Gohan, "He hasn't come down in hours!" he noticed.

"It's strange. Beerus hasn't come down either." Bulma realized, "We're still alive, so I think Goku at least held him off."

"That's good." sighed Krillin, "Hopefully they come back soon."

Piccolo clenched his teeth in annoyance, "Damn it. If only I can sense him God ki, maybe I can figure out where he's at."

"If Lord Beerus comes back, we can show him the power of Gotenks!" Trunks cheered.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed, raising a fist.

"You two barely lasted any longer than all of us. Plus I don't think your mothers would be very happy about that." Krillin whispered to the two children, "We'd rather have you not provoke the God of Destruction any further."

Then, something materialized into existence, flying in front of the capsule Bulma was piloting. It was Beerus and his assistant, Whis, who held his staff next to him, the heroes gulped in fear at his mere presence. "Greetings, once again. It seems we have ourselves quite the dilemma according to Whis." said Beerus.

"Why? Where's Goku?" Bulma asked.

Whis raised a finger, "That's precisely the problem. According to Lord Beerus, Son Goku suddenly disappeared as he defended your planet from destruction. After some discussion and tracking, I managed to track him in another dimension due to his God ki. It's not too far off from our own, so we should have him back in no time at all." he said proudly.

"In fact," Beerus began, "I will hold off on destroying this planet until we have a rematch. I want to see if the Super Saiyan God can hone his new abilities during his time of absence."

"Thank goodness." sighed Gohan.

"Wait."

Vegeta hovered down from his spot, facing Beerus and Whis with a stern expression, "F-Forgive my sudden actions, Lord Beerus. But I wish to find Kakarot with Whis. I will not let him get stronger while in another world without me to do the same. We have a rivalry to settle and I refuse to be one step behind this time."

Whis giggled, "I don't know. What do you think, Lord Beerus?" he asked the God.

Beerus nodded, "Very well. You can go find Goku in this new world with Whis. I assume you wish to reach the level of godhood as well? Then good luck."

Vegeta bowed slightly as he faced the taller pale person, "Take us there."

"Alright then! We'll be in a rift for quite sometime. So don't get impatient now!" Whis responded with a grin. He raised his staff and opened a small vortex. The two flew in as it closed behind them, leaving the others to watch.

Bulma crossed her arms and huffed, "That Vegeta, always leaving to make sure their rivalry stays equal. What am I going to do with him?" she wondered. "He better get back here without any trouble."

Gohan laughed, "Sounds like Goku and Vegeta. Those two are always wanting to upstage eachother. They'll be fine, Bulma."

* * *

 _Mobius, Angel Island..._

On the altar of the Master Emerald, lied the giant green gem itself. Knuckles hadn't arrived back to his guardian duties and with Eggman defeated, he most likely wouldn't reveal himself in public quite yet after the fact. But something strange happened.

The Master Emerald began to crack, and blue water began to pour out onto the stone floor into a puddle, but unlike last time, the emerald seemingly fixed itself, repairing the crack. But the puddle started to morph into a watery creature. It had two large arms with two fingers and a thumb on each hand, a thin body with a curved head. Wide bug eyes stared into space and a small brain exposed on the head. It stretched its arms as it powered itself up. This only means one thing.

Chaos had been released again. And he's not happy in the slightest.

* * *

 **A/N: And now the Battle of Gods Saga can truly begin. Chaos will have a reason for returning and being a villain again, and I hope it's at least plausible.**


	4. A Valuable Ally! Shadow's Test!

_**Battle of Gods Saga**_

 _ **A Valuable Ally! Shadow's Test!**_

Sonic ran at a decent pace, not his fastest, but the speed is considered a jog by his standards. The hedgehog smirked, feeling the sore spots on his body. Above him was Goku, who was flying directly above him at his pace, looking down at the aching hedgehog "I gotta ask, Goku. You told me to go all out, but right now, I'm honestly feeling a little sore, while it looks like you took like no damage from my attacks. Why is that? Am I just that weak?"

"Don't put yourself down, Sonic. Truth be told... I was holding back against you." Goku revealed, "During my fight with Beerus, I think I've absorbed my God abilities and that made me stronger than ever before. Luckily, I've had experience in honing my abilities and exerting what I need to reserve stamina so it was easy to do so. The reason why I held back against you is because I sensed something in you guys. Potential to be even stronger! So, I won't fight you at full power until you reach a certain point."

Sonic raised an eye ridge, "Alright. I guess you and I are gonna be sparring partners for a while. I wanna see what you're capable of. No holding back!"

Goku laughed, "No offense, but if I used my full power, you would've been launched across the world in a single punch and possibly not have survived!"

"Yeah right." scoffed Sonic with a small laugh.

"But seriously, the chaos energy in you guys is _dormant_ right now. Some more training can help you release it and put it to good use and can stand against my full power." the Saiyan responded in a stern tone.

Sonic nodded, "Cool! But we'll worry about that stuff later on. Right now, we gotta focus on finding Shadow."

Goku raised an eyebrow, "Shadow? If we're going to him, then he must be as strong as you, right?" he wondered.

"In a way. But I'm still the coolest!" Sonic bragged. "I was thinkin' he could lend us a small hand in fighting Beerus before Eggman does something else again, cause knowin' the doc, he's probably in the middle of planning as we speak."

"I see... Well we better hurry!" Goku declared, charging more ki in order to speed up in front of Sonic, who spun his feet faster in order to stay ahead of the Saiyan.

* * *

 _G.U.N. Headquarters, Central City..._

"Woah! What is this place?" Goku wondered, landing on hs feet next to Sonic, who slowed down. "I never imagined your world having something like this. It seems a little heavily-guarded. Even Capsule Corp wasn't like this!"

"This is the headquarters for the military, the Guardian Unit of Nations, or G.U.N. for short. Shadow and his friends work for them. So, if anything he should be here, unless of course he's on another mission." Sonic explained with a shrug.

A few soldiers aimed their weapons at the sight of the two, the hedgehog and Saiyan raising their hands, "State your reason for being here, stranger. Stand back, Sonic." they warned.

"Easy guys..." Sonic soothed, "This guy is with me."

"C'mon, guys! I'm on your side!" Goku attempted to calm the guards.

"Why am I not surprised...?"

Sonic and Goku looked at the roof, seeing a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills standing with his arms crossed. In the blink of an eye, he teleported and reappeared next to the duo. Goku's eyes widened, 'He can teleport too?'

The black hedgehog raised a hand at the soldiers, "Stand down, if faker can trust him, he's fine." he explained. The soldiers placed the weapons at their sides. "So why have you decided to come here anyway, Sonic?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too, Shadow," Sonic replied in a deadpan tone, "Where's Rouge and Omega?"

"Those two are on a mission from the Commander. My power wasn't needed at the moment. Now, answer my question before I lose patience." Shadow growled.

The hedgehog sighed, "Always to the point... Anyway, we were fighting against Eggman when all of a sudden this guy, Goku, appeared. He helped us fight Eggman and stopped his Egg Carrier. I sparred with him and he's pretty strong, he's as fast as me and even stronger. We're trying to find a way back to his world so he could fight some God of Destruction. We were wonderin' if you wanna help us."

Shadow closed his eyes to think, and Goku whispered to Sonic, "He reminds me of Vegeta. Just as grumpy." that comment earned a quiet chuckle from the blue hedgehog.

"Very well... I believe that story, I'll join you..." Shadow began to say, "Under one condition."

"What is it?" Goku questioned.

The black hedgehog gestured for the duo to enter the building and were led to an empty room. "This is the training facility for soldiers and even Team Dark at timrs. We're in here for a single reason."

"And what would that be, Shadow?" Sonic wondered.

Shadow clenched his fists, "You're going against a so-called God of Destruction. Faker mentioned that you are powerful. I want you to show me that strength. Prove that this is worth my time. You're going to duel against me." he knelt down, charging his power slightly.

Goku was taken aback by this, _'I-I can feel that same power in Sonic in him... He can actually control it in some way! I guess I'm going to have to pull out an old trick. Can't go full power with them. They're still a little weak right now.'_

Shadow elbowed Goku, surprising him. Sonic blinked, "Do I join in this or...?" he wondered.

The black hedgehog glared at his rival, "No. This match will be between the two of us. I want to test him."

Goku smirked, grabbing Shadow's arm. "I see. Your choice, then."

The Saiyan held up Shadow, throwing him across the room. In an instant, the hedgehog used his hover shoes to make himself hover and get his bearings, "You got lucky." he said, flying after the alien warrior. His fist managed to hit Goku's face and the Saiyan's head was turned as a result. Though, he felt little pain.

Goku shot a small ki blast from his arm, hitting Shadow directly in his chest, making him fall to the tile floor below. The black hedgehog got back on his feet, clenching his fist. "I see... Two can play that game, stranger." he growled, a yellow spark seen glowing out of it.

 **"Chaos Spear!"**

A yellow electric spear was aimed at Goku, who crossed his arms to block the blunt of the attack, but the Saiyan felt the shock of the projectile daze him a little. "Huh. I see you can use chaos energy better than Sonic." he said.

Shadow rubbed his hands, "Of course. I was created with these dormant abilities after all." he pointed at the yellow cuff on his wrist, "These are power nullifiers. Without them, I can become even more powerful than before. But I reserve this for really severe emergency. As it stands, this battle will not require all of it."

The black hedgehog bent down again, charging his energy in a red aura, gaining a boost of chaos energy. "Now. Let's see just how strong you are against this."

With a kick, Shadow landed a hit on Goku's shoulder, making him fall to one knee due to the weight. The Saiyan chopped Shadow's leg, making him yelp in pain. Goku then used Instant Transmission to reappear behind the confused hedgehog. Goku raised his fists and slammed Shadow's head hard.

The hedgehog cringed as he held his head, "H-How? I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I cannot be bested like this!"

Goku crossed his arms and joked, "You remind me of a friend back on my world. It seems you two share some arrogance."

Sonic smiled, "Alright. Who should I be rootin' for at this point?"

"I'll be the victor of this battle soon enough, faker." Shadow declared, using some more chaos energy to power up. "This shouldn't even be this close. My abilities should far surpass yours. But yet, I can sense something within you... Not chaos energy, but something similar and stronger."

"You should know beforehand... I've trained for years. Mastered many abilities and so on. The energy you sense in me is called ki, which is almost similar to the chaos energy you wield. But it seems you lack the true potential that can be harnessed to the fullest." Goku boasted.

Before Goku could finish, Shadow leaped, hitting Goku with a barrage of punches and kicks. Once the Saiyan got his bearings, he countered each attack as best he could. The two flew back and forth as blurs of hands and legs collided against the two of them, both of them responding at each attack that hit.

Shadow managed to hit Goku's face, and in response, the Saiyan kicked Shadow's gut. The ultimate lifeform gave the warrior a right jab to the cheek. Goku growled uppercutting Shadow, launching him toward the ceiling. "I guess I'll have to use this attack after all..." he announced, bending his knees slightly. _'It's not my strongest form... But I don't want to overdo it. Not until they're ready.'_

A red aura began to surround Goku's body right before Shadow faced downward. Sonic looked at the Saiyan in awe, "What the heck is he doin' now?"

 **"Kaioken!"**

"Kaio-what?" Shadow asked before getting decked in the face by the powered-up Goku. With the Kaioken ability, Goku was a little stronger, it was a small power boost given to him by King Kai many years ago. As of now, he had no reason to multiply its power.

Shadow huffed, "Very well. It seems you're as strong as Sonic said."

"I-I've never seen him do that!" shouted Sonic.

The black hedgehog raised an eyeridge, "So, it seems I was the first one to draw out some more strength. Perfect, a fitting battle for the Ultimate Life-Form."

The red aura covered Goku smirked, "Thanks. I learned this from an old master. Gave me the power needed at the time. Sure came in handy. Honestly, I never thought I'd use it again with how far I've come, but it felt necessary. Now, let's settle this..."

Shadow shouted, **"Chaos Spear!"** as he threw a barrage of them in Goku's direction. Goku managed to avoid each projectile with precision and Instant Transmission, but the hedgehog used Chaos Control behind him to perform a powerful sweep kick.

Tripping, Goku flipped on his hands, driving his feet toward Shadow in the process. The hedgehog used his arm to deflect the attack, making Goku spin in order to break through his counter. The Saiyan grunted, "Not bad moves for someone who just witnessed the Kaioken for the first time. I didn't think we'd be this evenly matched as it stood, but I think I should end this."

Goku descended and charged his ki up once more, and Shadow decided to watch, charging his chaos energy as well.

 **"Kaioken Times Two!"**

The red energy covered Goku as his muscles grew a little more tense. He warped behind Shadow and roundhouse kicked him. Before Shadow could counter, the Saiyan drove his knee to his stomach, making him spit in pain. The hedgehog knelt down once Goku finished his brief attack, a proud smile seen on his face, "Hmph. You're something else..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic and Goku asked.

"It means... It wasn't a waste. You put up a fight against the Ultimate Life-Form and proved superior. I wish to hone these potential abilities and energy within us you speak of, if only to one day match you in combat." Shadow announced.

Goku rubbed his neck, "Yeah... You and Vegeta would get along just fine..."

Sonic nodded, "Alright, Shadow. I told Tails I was gonna meet him back at his workshop. I already have the Chaos Emeralds all ready to use, so I say we should train some more, then tomorrow, show Beerus the power of Super Sonic and Super Shadow!"

"Then lead the way." Shadow said.

* * *

 _Rift Between Dimensions..._

Vegeta held Whis' back as the two stood in a portal, constantly moving with no end in sight. The Saiyan Prince grumbled, "How much longer until we arrive!?"

Whis raised a finger, "I told you to be patient, Vegeta. I sensed a power surge from Son Goku, meaning that we can arrive at his exact location in a short amount of time."

The prince scowled, "If Kakarot had to do that, then whatever lies on this world is strong. Bah! I will not let him get the better of me this time! I will challenge whoever did that myself! Only I get to rival Kakarot!" he boasted.

"Oh, I am sure Beerus will be pleased to see Son Goku master his new abilities." Whis giggled.

"Just hurry. I will not permkt Kakarot to get any stronger without me!"


	5. Vegeta Arrives! Chaos Returns!

_**Battle of Gods Saga**_

 _ **Vegeta Arrives! Chaos Returns!**_

The Tornado landed in its desired spot on Angel Island, in the jungle right nearthe Master Emerald shrine. Once the biplane made its descent and stopped on the ground, Knuckles hopped out of the spare seat as Tails did the same. "I've put off guarding the Master Emerald long enough." the echidna said.

"We couldn't have stopped Eggman without you, Knuckles." Tails said. "I just wish you were able to help us right now."

Knuckles grinned, "I know. Believe me, I wish I could help with Goku's situation, but the emerald needs to be watched and Eggman was only a distraction from doing that again. If you still need help later on, then trust me, I won't hesitate to join in. But if Sonic and Goku get done sooner than expected, tell the blue guy to knock that god in the face for me!"

Tails laughed, "I will."

The two friends made a brief trek through the jungle, and saw the shrine at last. But something got their attention. A strange blue figure standing atop the emerald. Knuckles was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the watery being, " _Chaos_?! What are you doing out of the Master Emerald?!"

Chaos merely made a loud noise in response, raising his arms as he did so. "I guess you're not in a talking mood." the guardian sighed in annoyance. "Great..."

Knuckles turned to face Tails, "Tails... I'm gonna fend off Chaos. I need you to head back and tell Sonic and Goku about Chaos being free right now. And that he seems to be angry again."

"Wait what?" Tails nearly shouted, "Are you sure?"

The echidna cracked his namesakes, "We were able to fight Chaos when he had four Chaos Emeralds. This time, he has no emeralds absorbed in his body. I think I can take him on alone."

"But-"

 **"Go!"**

Tails quietly nodded, running back into the jungle where he was gonna take the Tornado to warn Sonic. Knuckles smirked, "Alright, Chaos. I'm going to ask you once. Are you angered by something again, or is this a friendly visit? It better be the latter."

In response, Chaos jumped from his spot and nearly hit Knuckles in the head, a small crater created from the attack. "Woah. I guess he's not friendly after all. I guess I have no choice then." he punched Chaos, his body morphing as a result, absorbing the damage.

Knuckles jabbed Chaos, but this time, the water being caught his fist, a strange purple glow coming from his eyes as he did. "Um... That's a new one."

Chaos silenty growled, placing his arm around Knuckles. The echidna reacted by driving his spiked namesakes on the area, dividing the arm long enough to free himself. Chaos hopped into the air, lashing out his arms as tentacles at the guardian. For a split-second, Knuckles turned his eyes to the Master Emerald, seeing that it was still all in one piece, 'Hm. Wonder why it didn't break this time. Chaos seems angered about something, but what?' he thought, curling into a ball in order to avoid the attacks.

Knuckles saw Chaos land at last, creating a small crater as a result. The echidna, getting back to his feet, uppercutted Chaos before he could react, launching him onto the side of a tree. As Knuckles readied another attack, the water-being began to morph into a puddle, dodging the guardian's fist. "Son of a..." he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the moving puddle.

He began to make chase, and as he did, Chaos suddenly morphed back into his form, lashing out at Knuckles. The echidna felt the force of each attack, _'Ah! He wasn't this strong before! Something must've h-happened to him!'_ he realized, tanking each attack as best he could, ignoring the pain that ran through his body at the moment.

Knuckles then spun his hands and dug into the ground, Chaos looking around while he was underground. His eyes blinked red and the aura continued to surround his being. Suddenly, Knuckles hopped out of the ground and in the blink of an eye, he drove his fists into Chaos' body before slamming them on the ground.

For some reason, Chaos didn't fight back, which irked the echidna a little bit. Instead, the water being morphed into a puddle once more and trailed off, leaving Knuckles to give chase once again. But then, the water god suddenly disappeared, leaving the echidna to kick the dirt in annoyance, him looking where Chaos was once at. "Hmph. Guess I'll have to wait for Sonic and Tails..."

* * *

"I'm losing my patience, faker..."

Shadow's growl made Sonic sigh, "C'mon, Shadow. We got here not even five minutes ago. Tails is probably on his way here, and then we can figure out this whole Beerus thing from there."

The black hedgehog grunted, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, as though he were meditating, "Well, I'm wasting my time standing here instead of doing something."

Goku nodded, "Something may happen soon... Because I'm sensing something closing in on our location. It's not chaos energy though... It's _ki_."

"Ki?" Shadow repeated.

Sonic looked at the Saiyan, "If it's ki, then that probably means someone from your world is here as well. I wonder how they managed to find you here. Can you sense how powerful it is?" he crossed his arms after asking the question.

Goku closed his eyes, "I think their ki is being supressed for the time being. But I have a hunch as to who it is. The other source is godly, but not like Beerus at all."

A white light appeared, revealing a tall pale figure with a glowing staff in hand. Behind him was another man, wearing blue armor and white chestplate. His black hair spiked upwards and a scowl was seen on his face. Goku jumped back at the sight, immediately recognizing who they were.

"Vegeta? Whis?"

Vegeta sighed, "Yes, Kakarot. We managed to track you here."

Whis smiled, "It took quite a bit. But your friends and family were concerned when you didn't reappear during your battle against Lord Beerus. After some searching, I managed to detect your power within this dimension. Odd since it is almost a neighboring world to ours in a strange way."

He took notice of Sonic and Shadow, "And it seems you've already made some allies."

Shadow huffed, "Alright, now why are you even here? Who are you?"

Sonic stepped forward, "Ya gotta excuse my friend. My name's Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is Shadow. Goku here randomly showed up and we were planning on helping him. Now, you mentioned Beerus. Has he destroyed the other world you're from?"

"Oh, do not be worried about him right now." Whis assured, "Lord Beerus has said he wished to fight Son Goku once he fully hones his newfound abilities he gained." after saying that, Vegeta huffed.

"Of course Kakarot gets the godly upgrade." the Saiyan prince mumbled to himself.

"Who are you? And why did you say Kaka-carrot cake or whatever that word is?" Sonic wondered.

Vegeta narrowed his gaze at the blue hedgehog, "I am the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. That idiot you befriended is an alien, his actual name is Kakarot. Now, how might you be able to stand up against the mighty Lord Beerus?"

"You shouldn't underestimate them, Vegeta. I fought the two of them and they were stronger than I thought." Goku said loudly, a proud smile seen on his face.

The Saiyan prince closed his eyes, "Hm... I don't sense any ki within these two... things. But there is something else, it's very weak though. Pheh. These two won't stand a chance."

"You should listen to Goku. Don't underestimate us." Shadow warned Vegeta.

Vegeta scoffed, "Oh, and is that supposed to be a threat, dark hedgehog?" he poked the white fluff on Shadow's chest with a finger, earning a glare from the Ultimate Life-Form.

Sonic bit his lip, "Alright, guys. Now's not the time for fightin'. If you're with Goku, then I guess you can help."

"Help with what?" Vegeta asked.

Goku shook his head, "Uh... We're not so sure yet."

Whis spoke up, "If you wish for help, then it would be wise to train and hone Son Goku's abilities. Perhaps even learn more about what you all are capable of." he suggested.

"That kinda was something we had in mind, Whis." Sonic admitted, "And Beerus is waiting for us, right?"

The angel nodded, "Yes, but Lord Beerus is not the patient type. So I recommend you four to be as fast as possible."

"Well, being fast is what we do best!" the blue hedgehog smirked with a thumbs up.

Vegeta looked at his rival, "Speaking of... Kakarot, we sensed you multiplying your ki slightly. Which one of these two rats forced you to do that?" the Saiyan prince smirked at seeing Sonic fume at the intentional misnaming, but the blue hedgehog chose to shrug it off for the moment, while Shadow shook his head.

"That would be me." Shadow announced.

The prince raised a brow at that, "You? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

Shadow cracked his knuckles, "Do you want a _demonstration_?"

Vegeta nodded, getting into a fighting stance, "Oh, I do. But you will be begging for me to stop."

Shadow huffed, "I very much doubt that. "

"Oh brother..." groaned Sonic in disbelief, "Is he always like that?"

Goku shrugged, "Sometimes. But he's a pretty alright guy once you get to know him."

"We'll see."

* * *

 **A/N: And so begins the next fight: Shadow vs Vegeta. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? I'm intending this fight to be on a slightly bigger scale considering how the two characters behave. The fights before this were merely warm-ups in comparison.**

 **And everything about Chaos will be explained by the end of the saga.**


End file.
